Getting Tucked In
by Miller0259
Summary: *Points to title and Rating* Throw in a smut warning and a C/DG label and we're good to go.


A/N: yeah I don't own Tin Man *sigh*

ps Here is some good ole fashion smut, folks... ;)

- B

___________________________________________________

Cain let out a relieved sigh as he leaned against the door to his room, finally alone.

As much as he cared for his new friends, they sure were a handful on late nights like tonight. They had been celebrating the one year anniversary of the day they all met (DG suggested this time for the four of them, since there'd be a full blown ball next week for the Eclipse). So Raw, Glitch, Cain, and DG went out to the gazebo in Finaqua, and enjoyed a few drinks in the warm evening air.

Raw had called it a night earlier, but Cain and DG were finding the fairly tipsy Glitch far too entertaining. Eventually Cain had to help the poor headcase back to his room. They had walked DG to her room first, Cain noticing how she stumbled slightly on the stairs. Glitch wouldn't stop rambling about his latest invention and Cain ended up shutting the door on him mid-sentence.

Needless to say, he was glad he didn't have to look after anyone else at the moment. He just wanted to wash his face, and fall into his nice comfy bed.

He shrugged off his vest as he crossed the small sitting room to get to his actual bedroom. He was about to take off his hat as he walked to the bathroom, when he heard his door start to swing shut behind him. He spun around to face his attacker, only to have his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"Hello, Tin Man," she said finally, the door clicking shut softly as she emerged from the shadow behind the door.

He blinked a few times, trying to see if the image he was seeing was really there, but somewhat to his dismay, it did not vanish. Normally he would have made some chiding remark about her bugging him in the middle of the night, but there was nothing normal about that moment.

DG softly locked the door behind her wearing nothing but a black see-through nightie with a black bra and underwear underneath to complete the ensemble. She didn't say anything while he took in her appearance.

She could tell he wasn't going to, or couldn't say anything, so she offered up an excuse for her presence. "I had a feeling someone should tuck _you_ in at night, for a change," she said with a soft smile.

If she noticed how he had unknowingly dropped the vest where he stood, she didn't comment.

He quickly closed his mouth, realizing his jaw had dropped. He tore his eyes away from her body, and shifted his weight to his other foot ever so slightly to mask his discomfort.

He swallowed when he saw the look in her eyes. He recognized that look. But not coming from her. The look of a woman on the prowl. To top it off, she didn't sound the least bit drunk, compared to ten minutes ago.

"Why do you think _I_ need to be 'tucked' in?" he asked, finally finding his voice, not noticing that it was an octave lower than usual.

"Well it seems to have been awhile since someone has," she said with raised eyebrows. "You haven't been sleeping well for awhile now." _Is it really that obvious that I don't sleep much anymore? Wait a minute - she's concerned about my sleeping habits?_ He tried to change the subject. It didn't work too well.

"Why are you dressed liked that?" He mentally face-palmed himself for what he had momentarily thought was "good" quick thinking. "I mean…" he cleared his throat, "what are you doing here…dressed liked that, Princess? If all you are concerned about is sleeping habits…"

She smirked slightly at his less than graceful words but answered his second question anyway, "I told you. I thought someone should take care of you at night. Especially since you spend all day looking after us," she said, squaring her shoulders, making the nightie rise even farther up her thigh.

DG couldn't see it in the dark room, but Cain's eyes widened slightly and he blinked a few times trying to make himself concentrate on words. He tried to say something, but his voice refused to cooperate. His throat had gone dry.

Her eyes were roaming over him, and he felt himself shift under her scrutiny. Her gaze lingered on his neck and lips while he felt his own gaze roam over her as well. When she finally met his eyes again, she could see him trying to fight the lust building up inside of him. His fingers twitched as they tried to reach out to her. It certainly had been awhile for him. Her cheeks were burning as well, thinking of what she wanted to do to him (and have him do to her).

She took a step closer to him, but he was too rooted to the spot to move away from her. So she took another step closer.

"I…" he began, but couldn't bring himself to push her away, physically or emotionally. He'd been fighting this for awhile. He thought that maybe it was just the adrenaline from their adventure, but over the past few months, he realized that this young woman had actually worked her way around his carefully built walls.

"Just let me take care of you," she whispered. Her hand trailed up his chest, under his collar, and around to the back of his neck. He was slowly leaning down to meet her upturned face when his brain caught up with what was happening.

He had gone to turn away before she quickly grabbed his arm, "Wait," she pleaded quietly, "Wyatt, please, I-"

He had spun around and crushed his lips to hers before she could finish her thought, let alone sentence. Something inside of Cain had finally snapped when she said his name.

She moaned as his tongue demanded entrance and his hands roamed hungrily around her waist. She pressed her hips to his, and he groaned, sliding his hands down to squeeze her bottom possessively. Wrapping her arms around him, she began pushing them back towards the bed. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he quickly spun them around before they fell, pinning her beneath him.

She let out a surprised squeal which turned into a moan as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

He slid his hands up under the nightie as she began pulling his shirt up. He leaned back long enough for her to unbutton a few buttons before pulling it over his head. She pushed him onto his back before pulling the skimpy gown over her head.

He squeezed her upper thighs that were straddling him as she unhooked her bra and shrugged it off. He sighed softly sighed and his hands roamed up over her hips as she felt his approval at the sight growing beneath her. She moaned when his hands reached her bare breasts, and leaned down to kiss him. She ground her hips into his through the remaining barriers of clothing.

He groaned and after a moment rolled them back over again and pulled back long enough to rid himself of his pants and underwear. Then he quickly pulled her panties down over her hips before crawling on the bed up towards her.

DG's body was vibrating in anticipation and moaned as he latched onto a nipple and slid a hand between her legs to stroke her. He teased her clit for a moment before plunging two fingers into her, making her cry out. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he continued to pump out of her. He quickly brought her to the edge, but just before she went over, he pulled his hand away. Before she could protest, he sank himself into her in one smooth motion and she came with a loud cry.

He moved slowly in and out of her as she rode out the storm, but it began climbing again as he continued to move inside of her. She was thrusting back when he quickened the pace and his breathing got shallower.

"Come with me again, DG," he said in her ear as he rubbed her clit, sending her over again with him right behind her.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

The next morning they lay together in a tangle of limbs with a small sheet wrapped around their waists. DG felt Cain shift beside her and looked up, smiling lazily at him.

"Morning," he whispered as he brushed some hair out of her face, smiling contentedly.

"I take it you don't mind getting tucked in anymore?" she murmured as she snuggled closer, the hand that was on his chest began tracing circles.

"It should be a nightly occurrence," he responded, running a hand up and down her bare back, holding her close to him.

"Is that so…" she said shifting the leg she had draped across one of his.

"Mmmmmm…a man could get used to this," he mumbled.

She looked up at him mischievously and shifted so she was straddling his thighs, running her hands up and down his sides. "You know…" she began kissing his chest, "I can also offer you a great wake-up service in the mornings."

He growled and rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. His suddenly very alert eyes roamed over her as she stared hungrily back. He leaned down next to her ear and began kissing down her neck.

"You're not a morning person," he said huskily in between kisses.

She hummed in response. "You have no idea what I'm capable of in the mornings…"

He pulled his head up and his eyes immediately shot to hers as he gave her a look of disbelief and intrigue.

She smirked, "With the right inspiration of course…"

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again.

Nope. He certainly didn't have a problem with getting tucked in anymore.


End file.
